Just When we Thought It was All Safe
by Miko Yuki Sama
Summary: After 1st season but before 2nd season


Ohayo, its Miko Yuki here. This is my first Full Metal Panic story and for the records I DON'T OWN FULL METAL PANIC. I'm a big Sosuke/Kanami fan. Sorry all you Sosuke and Tessa fans but it is inevitable that they will get together… (Crying) Waaaaa, I WANT SOSUKE! DAMN YOU KANAMI CHIDORI, I curse you! …Ahem, on with the story. 

A Little Note: Major Melissa Moa (Urzu 2), Sergeant Kurtz Webber (Urzu 6), Sergeant Sosuke Sagura (Urzu 7),

(Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong,) "Oh no I'm going to be really late." Kanami thought. As she rushed to be inside the school gates before the bell stopped ringing she thought she saw a certain something next to the trees. (Click, click) "Ahh, pictures, pictures, money, money, all for me! Pictures, money! Kurtz sang as he looked at Kanami like she was a golden goose laying his eggs of gold. (All I could think of was Fruits Basket at the moment so think it of the High school girls thing) "Hey, crap for brains Urzu6!" Major Melissa Mao screamed over the speakers. "You rang." you answered. "You better not be taking pictures of the target to sell to the men and if you are I will personally punish you." Major Melissa Mao said snidely as she ate her favorite canned crab with her chopsticks. "Urzu7 do you have a confirmation of the target?" She said suddenly switching channels to Sosuke's earphone.

"This is Urzu7, Confirmed. Kanami's surroundings look very safe. I'm going in, Urzu7 out." (Know I LOVE these military dialects because it makes me feel important…and just in case you haven't noticed I can't spell Urzu) Sosuke walked up to Kanami and sighed. "Sosuke, are you o-…wait I know what's wrong. You and Myth-" Kanami started before Sosuke put his hands on her mouth to silence her. "I need to talk to you in private." he whispered and dragged her behind the P.E. equipment room and handed her something.

Remember those earring I bought you before and you hated them. Here's a pair I hope you like and remember don't talk about "them" here. See ya" He said then ran off. (I'm only going to make Sosuke talk military talk when I remember and if don't like it you can just screw off) Kanami opened her hand and found a beautiful jeweled box. She opened it to find a pair of Silver Spirals. (If you ever meet me or know me I actually wear those) "They're gorgeous." She reflected. She immediately put them on.

(Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong) "Crap, I almost forgot. I've got to get to class." she shrieked and started to run. "Thank god I took track in Jr. High." Kanami thought as she sprinted past her class. "Hey, Kanami the class is right here." Her friends Kyoko shouted down the hall but in vain were her shouts for Kanami was already on the other side of the school. After 4 times of passing the class she finally realized that she passed it. "Gomen, sensei." she apologized, bowing to her teacher. "Chidori I can't believe that the class rep. would do that. What were you thinking? Go out in the hallway after you make your announcements and hold the water buckets." he bellowed. "Yes, sir." she answered.

"Sagura go fill the water buckets for Chidori to hold." He roared at Sosuke. While filling the buckets they slipped out of his hands and hit the floor. "Sagura, after you clean up this mess get two buckets for yourself!" he howled. In the hallway, "You know Sosuke you didn't have to that." Kanami said as she switched the bucket she was holding from one hand to another. "It's just a coincidence." He retorted. "Oh, Sosuke you don't have to use that excuse anymore." Kanami whispered. "I'm not using that as an excuse I really did drop them accidentally." He responded wincing at the pain from his hand where he was injured.

"Sosuke what happened, how did you hurt yourself?" Kanami shrieked. "There's no need for alarm, Kanami. I simply hurt myself during some "training" by grabbing a knife on the blade absentmindedly." He answered trying to reassure her that it wasn't very serious. "Let me see later." She said. "Ok, you two come back in. Second period is about to begin." the teacher announced.

2 periods later at lunch "Ok, Sosuke let me see it." Kanami demanded holding a first aid kit to clean it. "Kanami, as I said you really don't have any need for alarm. I assure you my health is in no was threatened by this minor injury. Think of it as a paper cut." He answered. "Here's a deal for you if you let me see it…you know to reassure me, I'll leave you alone. How about it?" she retorted thinking, "Jeez, I'm just worried about him. Why does he have to be so insensitive? …Jerk!" "Fine, Kanami… I agree to your terms." he said as he started to unravel his bandages covering the wound on his left hand. As he had said it looked like a paper cut only a little deeper. "Do you mind if I apply new bandages to keep it from getting infected?" she commented seeing the shallow wound. "That would be wonderful, Thank you Kanami." he whispered. "So where are those pictures I told you to take on your date?" Kyoko whispered as she snuck up to Kanami. Before Kanami had time to think she did a back flip and put Kyoko in a head lock. "Wohhhhh, what's wrong Kanami? Where did you learn that, from Sosuke?" Kyoko panicked as she tried to get out of the hold. Kanami snapped out of it and let Kyoko go. Sosuke, having seen all this was confused and assumed she took martial arts after she got home from the attack on Mythral. "What, what just happened?" She questioned. "Kanami, would you come to my apartment after school? I need to converse to you about a certain subject." Sosuke sputtered. "Yeah, sure I'll come." she answered.

"Would you excuse me? I need to go to the restroom." Sosuke requested. "Wohhhhh Sosuke, a little too much information." Kanami retorted. "My apology for that remark was rude." he said and sprinted to the bathroom. "Urzu 6 & 2, Urzu 6 &2, this is Urzu 7. Do you copy, over?" "This is Urzu 2. What is the situation, Urzu 7?" "Something is wrong with the target. Permission to explain." "Permission Granted Urzu 7." "The target was speaking to me and then a bystander came over and without thinking the target put her into a military head lock that only Mythral Personnel know of. Then afterwards she had no recollection of knowing how to do the headlock." "…, Urzu 7 we need to speak to her and I think that Madam Captain would also like to speak to her as well… Considering she is the same." "Yes Madam, I understand…Urzu 7 out."


End file.
